Confusion
by sassyqueenreyrey
Summary: Highschool!AU In which Reyna is worried, Bobby makes assumptions and Jason is just confused.


**Confusion**

Reyna had never felt more uncomfortable in her entire life. She couldn't help, but feel like everyone's eyes were on her, wondering why she was in that aisle. The fluorescent lights of the drugstore felt like they were shining directly on her. Feeling a hot flush creeping up the back of her neck, she just grabbed the first one she saw. '93 percent accurate!' Was written in blue cursive on the side of the small box. 'That'll do' she thought to herself.

Reyna quickly weaved throughout the other aisles, throwing everything else she needed from the drug store in her basket before heading towards the checkout. Thank God she'd come on a Sunday afternoon, when it wasn't too busy. She just wanted to get this over with.

As the checkout lady was checking out her purchases, Reyna stared at her brown leather boots, wanting to get out of there. The checkout lady, however apparently had other plans.

"I must say I do love fall," the checkout lady remarked brightly, "All the different coloured leaves and, oh my..." Reyna looked up and saw the white box in the woman's hands

"It's for a friend" Reyna stated quickly, shoving her hands in her maroon over coat.

The checkout lady looked at her with deep sympathy. "It always is, isn't it?"

Reyna grabbed her bags and whirled out of the store so quickly, her braid hit her in the side of the face. She quickly hit the button in her keys to open her car and charged towards it, not noticing the young man in her path.

"Hey Rey, whoa!" Bobby exclaimed as Reyna crashed into him, dropping one of her bags.

"Someone's in a hurry" Bobby remarked, his grey eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Sorry," Reyna replied breathlessly, crouching down to pack up the things that had fallen out. Bobby, however got to it first and handed her back her bag with a bow. Reyna laughed slightly and tucked the bag into her side.

"So how is my favourite cheerleader?" Bobby asked, playfully tugging on her braid.

"I'm not a cheerleader Bobby" Reyna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you certainly were at Jason's game on Friday night," Bobby teased "Don't think we all missed you jumping up and,"

"Speaking of Friday night, I have a lot of homework to catch up on, so I'd better jet." Reyna interjected quickly

"Oh alright" Bobby said slowly, looking down.

Reyna felt bad, but she really wanted to get out of there. She reached up and ruffled his brown curls.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she promised, speed walking to her car. God she couldn't wait to be home

###

"And when you apply x to the curve of the graph..."

Jason pinched himself, trying with difficulty to stay awake through his boring calculus class. He ran his hands through his tousled blond hair and looked over to his right. His girlfriend, Reyna was diligently taking notes, her right foot making tiny circles in the air. Jason slowly reached his foot over to her crossed legs and knocked her top leg off her bottom. Reyna turned her head and glared at him, her dark brown eyes boring into his. To anyone else it would have been very intimidating, but Jason had been with friends with Reyna since they were kids and been dating her for almost 11 months. It took a lot more than a glare from Reyna to scare him.

He winked at Reyna and cheekily waved. Reyna gave him a tight lipped smile and returned to her work. Jason frowned. That was unusual, Reyna would normally flick something at him or push him back. 'Maybe she's actually finding this math hard' Jason thought to himself. It was probably nothing. Still Jason felt a little uneasy, effectively waking him up.

After what felt like forever, the bell for lunch finally rang. Jason jumped out of his chair and quickly gathered his things, he'd never wanted to leave a class more in his entire life. Reyna too had packed up really fast, so he followed her out of the class.

"You were late today," Jason teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Since when are you the time lord?" Reyna quipped back. Jason noticed she was holding her books in front of her, creating a barrier between them. Reyna wasn't a touchy feely person, but she never had a problem with Jason touching her. When she did, something was normally up.

"Uh, so what are you doing for lunch?" Jason asked quickly " we could go to Diocletian's."

Diocletian's was there cafe where they always went when they needed to talk, throughout their years of friendship. It always came in handy to talk it out in a public place when they were fighting or either of them had a problem.

9Reyna looked at him oddly, as if wondering why he would suggest that. "I'm sorry I can't," Reyna said apologetically "I promised Gwen I'd help her with her history essay."

"Oh okay," Jason replied, looking down. With his football schedule and Reyna's million extra-curriculars, they didn't often have lunch free at the same time.

"But you can pick me up after school," Reyna added, sensing his disappointment. "My dad's out tonight, if you want to hang out?"

"Of course." Jason replied eagerly.

Reyna smiled, properly this time, before stretching on her toes and kissing him lightly.

"I'll see you later" Reyna smiled, before disappearing into the crowds. Jason watched her go with a smile. He figured he was just being paranoid.

As he did his combination on his lock, Bobby came up beside him and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey dude," Bobby said nervously "Can we uh, talk?"

"Sure man, what's up?" Jason asked, putting his books in his locker.

"It's about Reyna."

Jason wheeled around suddenly, slamming his locker shut.

"What about her?" Jason asked slowly.

Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

"So I ran into her at the drugstore, like literally and we ended up talking and,"

"Bobby, I don't care if you and Reyna hang out," Jason laughed "You know I'm not like that,"

"That's not what I meant!" Bobby interjected, tuning his hands through his hair stressfully.

"Bobby what's going on?" Jason asked, concerned. There was a moment of silence as Bobby seemed to try and process his words.

"Reyna's pregnant!" Bobby finally exclaimed. Jason felt his jaw drop open and for a moment he didn't even comprehend what Bobby was saying.

"Wait, what?"

"Well okay, she might not be," Bobby added hastily, "But she bought the test dude, I saw her with it, so she at least thinks she is."

Jason knew he was gaping like idiot, but he couldn't help it. If Reyna was pregnant, that would change everything.

"Jason, buddy you okay?" Bobby asked shaking his shoulder "You're looking a little pale there."

Jason slid down the lockers and sat on the floor in disbelief. He could only imagine how Reyna was feeling...

"Oh god, Reyna" Jason muttered.

Bobby knelt beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys should probably talk" Bobby said grimly

Jason nodded numbly, hardly believing it

"But it'll be okay man," Bobby added "If anyone can get through this, it's you guys."

###

The drive back to her house was the most awkward thing Reyna had ever experienced. Other than the radio blaring some pop song, there was silence inside Jason's car. Reyna had attempted to start a conversation a couple times, but she gave up after the third time. Finally they reached her driveway, and Reyna jumped out of the car. Jason got out more

When they reached Reyna's room, she threw her backpack on her desk chair and jumped up on her bed. Reyna looked up and noticed Jason has paused on the threshold of her room.

"You coming in?" Reyna asked, titling her head to the side. Jason chuckled slightly and jumped up on the bed beside her. Reyna curled into his side, and smiled as he ran his fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Reyna," Jason suddenly said

"Yeah?" Reyna replied, feeling her muscles relax as Jason played with her hair.

"I really love you, you know that?" Jason said, his electric blue eyes meeting her own.

Reyna, feeling the intensity of his gaze, sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really love you too" Reyna murmured, before pressing her lips to his.

Reyna felt Jason stiffen in surprise, which was odd, but she ignored it when he started kissing her back. His arms wound tightly around her waist as she straddled his lap, needing to get closer. Reyna slid her fingers into his blonde locks as they kissed harder. She let out a soft moan as Jason lightly nipped at her bottom lip. Slowly she moved her hands from his neck to the hem of his t-shirt, starting to slide it up, when Jason's hand suddenly clamped around her wrist and he pulled away.

"Not in the mood?" Reyna asked humourlessly, raising her eyebrows. "Reyna I think we need to talk" Jason stated firmly.

Reyna felt a bubble of anxiety form in her stomach. Granted she hadn't been in a lot of relationships, but she knew the words 'we need to talk' was never a good sign.

"Okay" Reyna said softly, climbing off Jason's lap and sitting across from him.

Jason visibly took a deep breath and took her hands in his.

"I know, Reyna"

There was a brief moment of silence as she processed Jason's words.

"Okay?" Reyna questioned, raising her eyebrows. "You know what?"

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Reyna" Jason whispered, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I know about the baby."

Reyna's head started spinning. How the hell did he find out? "Jason, you can't"

"Hey, hey listen to me," Jason grabbed her shoulders. "I know you're probably scared, or maybe you're braver than I am," he grinned ruefully, before turning serious again. "But whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm here for you, always."

"Jason, please just listen," Reyna pleaded, shaking her head.

"Reyna you don't have to do this alone" Jason insisted " I love you okay? And there's no way I'm letting to go through this alone."

He raised his right fist towards Reyna and smiled, although she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"You and me, Reyna." Jason said it like a prayer. "You and me."

Reyna raised her hand and fist bumped him, like they always did when they were kids, doing her best to keep a straight face.

Then all of a sudden Reyna couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. She jumped off her bed and shook her head, giggling like a maniac. Jason looked at her in confusion, which only made Reyna laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I just...that was really sweet Jason,"she giggled "but totally unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?!" Jasmine exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. He exhaled sharply, standing up and reaching for her waist. "Reyna you're going to have a baby and we need to,"

"Jason I'm not pregnant!" Reyna yelled cutting him off. He stared at her wide eyed and dropped his hands.

"You're, you're not?" He gasped, his eyes wide.

"No Airhead!" Reyna laughed." Why would you, oof!" Jason's face spilt into a huge smile and he took two loping steps towards her, picking her up and spinning her around the room.

"Jason!" Reyna squealed as he laughed.

"I'm sorry," he grinned "I can't believe I was dumb enough to believe Bobby when he said..."

"Wait..." Reyna interrupted "Bobby told you I was pregnant?"

Jason's eyes shifted downwards guiltily. "He might've..."

Reyna threw her hands up in frustration. "Why would he say that?"

"He saw you buying a pregnancy test at the drugstore." Jason stated, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Shit." Reyna swore, glancing towards the ground

"What's going on Reyna?" Jason asked, concerned.

Reyna breathed out and pulled away from Jason running her hands through her dark hair. She reached over and picked up her phone off the bed quickly typing in her password, before handing it to Jason.

Jason stared blankly at the phone scene before looking up, his eyes wide.

"I wanted to tell you Jason," Reyna pleaded, "But she asked me to keep it a secret and I hate keeping secrets from you, that's why i was acting so..."

"Gwen?" Jason whispered in shock, cutting her off.

Reyna nodded slowly, sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Is she? Has she? What's she going to do?" Jason blabbered, flopping down on Reyna's bed beside her.

"Not a clue." Reyna replied, absentmindedly running her hands through her boyfriend's hair.

"I guess all that matters is that we'll be there for her, no matter what." Jason sighed, sitting up and facing her.

"Exactly" Reyna smiled, wrapping her arms behind his neck. "Besides," she added mischievously, "What matters right now is that my dad won't be home home until 7:00"

Jason's face lit up, and Reyna almost laughed at his eagerness before leaning across to kiss him.


End file.
